charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is one of the five lucky children to win a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. She is a Verucaposter.jpg VerucaSalt.gif Top.jpg ImagesCAQCKPI0.jpg ImagesCATYAOE8.jpg ImagesCAZD2U8G.jpg ImagesCADIN41F.jpg ImagesCA8SK9FD.jpg Veruca.png ImagesCASL2MLK.jpg ImagesCARROX6Z.jpg ImagesCAKXDG5N.jpg ImagesCA03Q619.jpg ImagesCAPAUH7K.jpg Nut sortinga.jpg ImagesCA8MF3NR.jpg Dfcgyvhbjn.jpg ImagesCAM130YE.jpg ImagesCABDI5ZP.jpg ImagesCA5EZK7W.jpg ImagesCA1HVFDH.jpg ImagesCAUPOODA.jpg ImagesCAGL9G0P.jpg ImagesCA74Y7GZ.jpg ImagesCAWMZ2BQ.jpg ImagesCAMJXHMV.jpg spoiled little girl from Buckinghamshire, England and lives on a very rich state. She ruthlessly controls her father in her spoiling her by screaming and yelling. Her favorite motto is'' " I WANT IT NOW! " Veruca Salt is portrayed by '''Julia Winter'. The Golden Ticket ''Veruca Salt's father is in the nut shelling business and upon his daughter's demand of a gold en ticket, he immediately orders his employee ladies to "shell" the chocolate wonka bars in order to discover it. After three days, a worker lady discovered a Golden Ticket and intended to hide it but she was discovered by Mr Salt. That afternoon when Veruca comes home from riding her pony, she collects her ticket and asks her dad for another pony. '' Veruca vs. Violet As a rich girl, thanks to her father's nut company, she is spoiled, bratty, preppy, jealous (mostly of Violet), and determined to get what she wants. She obviously doesn't care for the gum-chewing ticket winner , Violet. She pretends to be friends with her until the Inventing Room where Violet turns into a blueberry. Veruca looks jealous when Violet gets to have the gum and she doesn't. Then, when her nose turns purple, Veruca is the first to notice. She also raises her eyebrows (in the way meaning "ha, ha") when Violet first starts to swell up. Violet's mother says that she can't have a blueberry as a daughter and asks Wonka how she's supposed to compete. Veruca suggests they put her in a county fair. Violet's mother clearly doesn't show that Veruca is a liking to her anyway. Veruca asks, later on, if Violet will always be a blueberry, hoping that she always would be one. Relationships *'Dad:' Not very good. Her father shows that he loves her dearly by buying her loads of presents, but Veruca's greed gets the best of her and just wants more Though at the end of the movie he dad says no when she asks him for somthing meaning he accutly learned somthing from the visit. *'Violet' Beauregarde':' Doesn't like her, but pretends to be her "best friend". *'Mike:' In, the book, they each share their critisism for Wonka. *'Wonka:' Wonka thinks she's a disgusting little girl and Veruca doesn't like him because he refuses to sell a squirrel to her. *'Ms. Beauregarde:' Dislikes Veruca because she beleives that she has beat her daughter in the Wonka factory contest and Violet "never loses". *'Charlie Bucket:' They are complete oppisites. *'Mom(Mum): '''Same relationship as with her father. *'Augustus Gloop': No Relationship. Veruca's Appearance Veruca appears as (in the book) and 6-year-old girl, with short blond curly hair. She also wears bows and a purple dress and a pink mink coat. In the first movie, she appears as a tall sandy brown haired girl with freckles and looks about 13. She wears a red coat with black buttons and her temper tantrums are more outrageous than either the book's or the second movie's. In the 2005 movie, Veruca appears as a very pale brunette with very curly hair. She wears a white and gray mink coat and a white and pink dress with a pink purse and white tights. Her temper tantrums aren't bad, she just shouts and plays innocent often. She also seems more determined to get the squirrel for herself and is actually very British (at least more than the first movie). In the 2nd movie, she looks about 10 or 11 (possibly 12, but not likely). She always looks quite preppy and vain. Veruca's Song Veruca's song is actually very low key and slow. It talks about how rotten she is, and how she belongs in that garbage chute with all the trash. Lyrics: ''Veruca Salt, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute, And she will meet as she descends, a rather different set of friends, a rather different set of friends... a rather different set of friends... A fish head for example cut, this morning from a halibut, An oyster from an oyster stew, a steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well, each with its rather horrid smell horrid smell ...These are Veruca's new found friends that she will meet as she descends. These are Veruca's new found friends... Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits, who did that? The guilty ones, now this sad dear old mum, and loving dad. ''information : '' ''family : '' ''Mr. Salt '' ''Mrs. Salt '' ''enemy : '' ''Violet Beauregarde '' Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Violet Beaurgarde Category:Countrys Category:Songs Category:Veruca vs Violet Category:Brat Category:VERUCA SALT Category:The song of veruca salt in the book Category:Finding the golden ticket